


The Cockpit

by BadWolffe



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: Short fluffy one-shot.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Fennec Shand, Boba Fett/Fennec Shand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	The Cockpit

**I do not own Star Wars The Mandalorian or any of the characters.**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fennec looked over at him, the silence in the cockpit moved around her, waiting.

“It looks good” she said eventually before pretending to busy herself cleaning her weapon.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw his newly painted helmeted head turn in her direction.

She glanced up to see him incline his head at her before he turned his attention back to the ships controls.

Her lips quirked into a smile.

Her mind dallied into the prospect of future possibilities. 

She would be lying to herself if she did not confess that her affections for him had grown in the short time they had known each other.  
She owed him everything and was surprised herself to admit that it did not bother her as much as it should.

“Are they awake yet?” 

There was something about the sound of his voice through the helmet com that always left her with a flutter in what was left of her stomach.

Fennec looked over her shoulder toward the back cabin where she knew Mando and Cara were still in deep slumber.

“Not yet” she replied.

Boba’s head turned back in her direction.

“You should get some rest too”

“Soon” she responded as she smoothed the cloth up and down the shaft of her rifle. 

She knew he was watching it, and could not help it when a sly smile crept over her lips.

Who knew what the future held, where fate would lead the wretched.

But Fennec for one, was looking forward to the journey.

**~ 0 ~**


End file.
